Rescue Me
by shannyfish
Summary: Based on the original Season 5 Finale where Horatio was supposed to be on a plane with a convict. Will Calleigh be able to rescue Horatio and Jake?
1. Command Orders

**Title:** Rescue Me

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Based on the original Season 5 Finale where Horatio was supposed to be on a plane with a convict. When the plane crashes in the Everglades, there are memories of an old case ("Golden Parachute") along with a need to get to the plane and Horatio. Will Calleigh and the team be able to make it out to him in time and catch the convict?

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Friendship, Hurt Comfort, Suspense

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 1 "Command Orders"

**Author's Notes: **I'm ba-ack!!!!!!! That's right, people! The laptop has returned complete with new motherboard and hard drive! This will make my life not only more bearable and easier, but also bring the Miami goodness quicker! And it's also given me time to ponder storylines! So! Be prepared!

………………………

The man was a monster hiding behind a mask, one which Horatio had seen right through. They had been investigating the deaths of a woman and her two small children. All were tortured, not only physically, but sexually as well. They'd found the 'boyfriend' in the bed injured, but they had ruled it as a self inflicted injury. Calleigh had tested the theory and had gone back to the house with dummies and lasers. There was no doubt.

When Horatio had gone with Frank and his men to arrest the 'boyfriend' from his hospital bed, the bed had been found empty. He'd just walked right out. It wasn't just the woman he'd killed and her two little children, but there was a string of murders he'd been able to link to him from Georgia. And Horatio now had the evidence to convict him in two states. At the very least anyways. He was sure that there were other cold cases out there that he'd committed as well. The problem was having the evidence to prove it and the man himself to convict.

His name was James Willmington.

James Willmington was an average looking man, average height and weight. He was forty-two with dyed brown hair to hide the grey and brown eyes. In his lifetime he'd lived in a good number of the fifty states. He was a man no one would ever suspect without cause or reason of the heinous crimes he was in fact guilty of.

He was finally found at a park mingling with some single moms. A neighbor who lived near the park had called it in after seeing Willmington's face on the news. Miami Dade Police Department didn't take long in arriving to the park and apprehending him. Horatio knew that the people in Miami would sleep a lot sounder with the serial killer off the streets.

………………………..

"I can't believe we're handing him over like that!" Jake said not seeing the logic. "He's here now, let's try him first!"

Horatio shook his head, "Those who have been suffering from the loss of their family members in Georgia should have closure first. Some of the crimes were committed more than five years ago… Miami can wait for justice."

Sometimes Horatio confused Jake, he figured that maybe Horatio liked to comfort the grieving and that's why Willmington was going to Georgia for trial first. "You know I can handle the transport, right?" Jake said not needing or wanting to be a wingman. Jake Berkeley was a solo kind of guy.

"I'm going, too," Horatio told him. "I've already put in a call for more men."

"We're just flying him up to Georgia," Jake blurted out and then went on, "He's going to be cuffed and shackled. How much damage can he do?"

"I don't think we should offer it to him that way," Horatio told Detective Berkeley. Tilting his head a bit, Horatio went on, "James Willmington is a serial killer and one who has slipped through the hands of authorities in different states for years, if not decades. I wouldn't underestimate him."

"I think we would have been fine just driving up to Georgia," Jake said. "It's not like he's Houdini."

"Mr. Berkeley, you will learn in time the things people will do when they're desperate."

…………………

Calleigh smiled when Horatio entered the room. "Y'know Jake was just in here ranting about how you're paranoid and how he can handle the convict transport on his own." She, of course, had agreed with Horatio. She and Jake had been dating off and on, and she thought that the reason for that was because they were both so different.

"Did he now?" He smiled and walked closer to her at her ballistics workstation. "Well," Horatio said and then paused before continuing, "I promise not to rant to you."

"He just likes to do things his way," Calleigh apologized.

"And that's where we butt heads."

She smiled, "Well," Calleigh started. "Just for the record…I agreed with you. Which, I think actually made things worse."

"Well, I appreciate it just the same."

"Jake doesn't have the same experience you have," Calleigh explained. "He really doesn't like people pointing out that either. I guess sometimes people have to be forced to learn from experience. Jake is one of those people."

"I'll keep that in mind," Horatio told her. "The reason I came down here was because I need to leave someone in charge of the lab."

"Me," Calleigh said flatly. It wasn't an unexpected choice. She'd watched the lab before and she had not only seniority, but experience as well.

"That's right," he said. "I don't plan on being gone long, but just in case."

"Understood."

He gave her another smile. He could always count on Calleigh. They didn't need many words and sometimes it felt like she could read his thoughts. Though, he knew that working together for so long had made it so that Calleigh knew exactly what he would do.

…………………

Horatio was overseeing Willmington being loaded onto the plane. Jake wasn't there yet. Horatio wasn't bothered by it, though; he hadn't expected him to supervise. He'd make sure that everything was done correctly.

It was true that Willmington was in shackles and cuffs. The bindings were all connected by chains that hooked to the chain belt around his waist. Horatio still thought that the guard detail that was escorting Willmington into the plane could have been larger. He'd be cuffed to the seat for the safety of everyone on board, but things still didn't feel right to Horatio.

A car pulling up grabbed his attention, and he watched as Jake Berkeley exited the vehicle. The vehicle left him standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Don't believe they know how to load and secure Willmington? Or do you just have a thing with ordering people around?" Jake asked walking over to meet Horatio.

Horatio knew that the trip was going to be interesting. He was determined to try to help Jake. Jake might not know it, but Horatio wanted to really help get him back on the straight and narrow. Jake Berkeley reminded him a lot of Ray, but he hadn't been able to save Ray. Jake seemed at least a tiny bit important to Calleigh, which made it all worth the while. He just hoped Jake was willing to keep from stepping over to the dark side. "Why don't we board?"

"So, Calleigh's in charge of the lab while you're gone?" Jake asked as they stepped up the steps.

"Always," Horatio responded.

Jake smirked, "She probably drives them all nuts."

"Actually," Horatio commented. "They may like her better."

Jake's smirk widened into a grin as he entered the plane, "Well…she is better to look at."

The main guard greeted Horatio with a confidant smile. "I think this is going to be a quick flight, Lieutenant."

"How's the prisoner doing?" Jake asked placing his hands on his hips, his jacket draping over his hands.

A shrug was the beginning of his response, but quickly added a verbal response. "He's been quiet and calm. It's a bit eerie…actually."

Jake turned to Horatio, his face filled with arrogance. "See. I told you that everything was going to be fine. We could have just driven the van up to Georgia." Jake shook his head as he pushed past the guard and made his way to his seat. He plopped down and stretched his limbs. "Might as well make good use of this time and take a nap." He tucked his weaved fingers behind his head trying to relax.

…………………..

TBC…


	2. Breakdown

**Title:** Rescue Me

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Based on the original Season 5 Finale where Horatio was supposed to be on a plane with a convict. When the plane crashes in the Everglades, there are memories of an old case ("Golden Parachute") along with a need to get to the plane and Horatio. Will Calleigh and the team be able to make it out to him in time and catch the convict?

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Friendship, Hurt Comfort, Suspense

**Characters:** Calleigh Duquesne, Dan Cooper, Eric Delko, Frank Tripp, Natalia Boa Vista

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 2 "Breakdown"

**Author's Notes: **My laptop is still with the Geek Squad, and this is supposed to be expedited? Cross fingers for them just giving me a new laptop!!! With the normal school semester coming up in only a few more weeks here, I'm worried I'll be going to school with the old fashioned paper and pen. Though, I have gotten all of my stories outlined and "Vendetta" has been completed, I just have to type it up!

…………………………..

"See? That's the best quality I can get from the video," Dan Cooper explained. "The video surveillance in that place definitely needs to be upgraded."

Calleigh smiled, "That should be good enough for our uses."

"Well then, good." He smiled and started to play the video.

The sound of someone half knocking people over and then apologizing to them pulled Calleigh's attention from the video footage to Frank Tripp making his way hurriedly her way. At first she had a bright smile ready for him, but it dropped when she saw his face fully. Something was wrong. It didn't stop at her fallen smile; it traveled down to her stomach and started to knot. "What's wrong?" she asked concerned.

Frank stood there for a minute thinking the best way to relay the tragic news he'd just heard. "I just got off the phone. The plan didn't make it to Georgia. Traffic control said it went down in the Atlantic towards the top of Miami Dade County about an hour ago."

"Are they okay?" Calleigh asked trying to take in what Frank was saying. Horatio and Jake had to be okay.

"No word yet. The plane crashed in the ocean, but they're pulling wreckage onto the shore apparently."

"And we're sure it's the plane Horatio and Jake were on?" Calleigh asked as her stomach continued to knot.

"They double checked the plane's number already," Frank told her.

"The plane crash is the only case this lab is workin' on until Horatio and Jake are found," Calleigh told Frank.

"It's got federal jurisdiction," Frank reminded.

Calleigh stepped past Frank, "I don't care."

………………………..

"Calleigh, they're going to kick us off the scene," Eric told her.

"No, they're not," she argued.

"It's a federal case, it's in their waters," Natalia said. "They'll let us know if they find Horatio and Jake."

Calleigh wasn't about to sit back and let the federal government do what they want to do with the scene. They were their people, and Calleigh was determined to be part of the operation. "Horatio left me in charge, and I say we're goin' down there."

"They could probably use some help," Eric said trying to be positive for Calleigh.

"They're gonna get it whether they want it or not," Calleigh told them. "Get your kits and Eric bring your gear just in case."

………………………….

In the locker room, Calleigh packed up an extra set of clothes…just in case. She stuffed them into a black duffel bag that was sitting on the bench.

Looking over as he shut his locker he studied Calleigh. She'd been so quiet, "You going to be okay, Calleigh?"

"I'm fine," she responded quietly.

"Coming?"

"I'll be right behind you," she told him. "I'm just going to put my hair up." She watched Eric leave, he took his time. Calleigh could tell he was concerned about her, but she needed some time to herself. Tears stung her eyes, and she slowly sank to the bench. They didn't know whether Horatio and Jake were dead or alive, but right now she didn't feel hopeful. She knew she needed to be at the scene...she needed to know the minute they found bodies… Calleigh knew she needed to be in control if she was on the scene, but she was starting to doubt her ability to do that. She knew she was going to need to think straight…it was the only way that they'd be allowed to help and the only way any of them would remain calm. She needed to be collected on the scene for the team. They weren't used to seeing her or Horatio break down… She knew it would freak the team out more than anything. Tears would have to be in private.

Calleigh still wasn't sure what to feel. She and Jake had been on and off dating since the academy, and they had been in an 'on' time. But was it love? Were she and Jake meant to be together? She remembered in movies how women would always know that their significant other was alive.

She didn't feel that.

What about Horatio? For some reason her mind kept telling her that Horatio was out there. It was telling her that he couldn't be dead. Calleigh sadly knew that between the two of them she saw Horatio trying to save lives, while Jake would try to save himself.

Why didn't she know Horatio was out there? Why did her heart and mind put her boyfriend off for dead so quickly? Was she that uncaring that she didn't care?

A knock on the locker room door pulled Calleigh's attention from her thoughts. Reaching up, she quickly wiped the tears away not wanting anyone to see her in such a state. She sniffled and sucked in breath. She knew who it was even before he spoke. Eric Delko was checking on her.

"Calleigh? You okay?"

"Yeah!" she said pushing forward a slightly cheerful tone. "I'll be right there!"

Pulling more air into her lungs, she forced herself to calm as she pulled her brush from her locker. She pulled her hair back and up into a ponytail before twisting it and securing it into a bun. Breathing as she closed up her locker, she reminded herself that she was going out with the team and Eric didn't need to question her emotional state.

Opening the door, she joined the team waiting for her. She had her duffel bag in hand and kept her expression sharp, "Let's go."

………………………..

The team walked with their kits in hand as they approached the police line. Calleigh flashed her badge and identification, but was only stopped. She knew it was worth a try though.

"This is a federal operation, Detective."

"We'd like to offer assistance," Calleigh told the young man. "I'd like to talk to the person in charge." Calleigh waited patiently while the officer radioed in her request. It took five minutes for someone to talk to them. It was a man in a jacket that clearly identified him as FBI. He had dark graying hair, sharp brown eyes, and wrinkles that no doubt were from worry. "Hi," she greeted and offered him her hand, "I'm Calleigh Duquesne. Miami Dade Crime Lab."

"Agent Walter McNillion."

The hand shake was firm and even, and his expression didn't change. Calleigh wondered if he knew that two of their own were involved. "We're here to help."

"This scene is federal."

"We've had experience handling situations with downed aircrafts before," Calleigh told him.

"So have we. It's our scene."

"C'mon, we can help," Calleigh insisted.

"We don't need your help."

Calleigh took a step closer to him letting her head fall for a minute. Lifting it back up, she stared at him before speaking, "Two of our own were involved," Calleigh informed him.

"We know and that's why it's probably better that none of you are involved."

She didn't like that answer. She needed to be part of the investigation. The sound of someone approaching from behind pulled Calleigh's attention from the federal agent. "Alexx, what are you doin' here?"

"Frank said you could use some help, Honey," Alexx said.

"You a CSI, too?"

Alexx turned to the FBI agent and shook her head. "Doctor Alexx Woods, ME."

"We could actually use your assistance."

The first thought that came to mind was that McNillion was splitting them up. But the second thought blurted itself out at the realization, "You've found bodies?"

"We've recovered some, yes."

"We can help you identify them," Eric volunteered quickly.

"He's right," Calleigh agreed.

Alexx turned to them knowing both Horatio and Jake had been on the flight. Frank had informed her of all the details earlier. She knew that Calleigh and Eric were too close. Calleigh and Eric had known Horatio for some time. Alexx also knew that Jake Berkeley and Calleigh had been dating again. She especially didn't need to see either one dead on a table. "Why don't I go in first?" she tried to reason.

Eric saw the concern in Alexx's eyes and nodded. He looked over at Calleigh, "Come on, Calleigh. We can wait at the Hummers."

"You'll tell us?" Calleigh asked quietly.

"If it's them," Alexx nodded. "Go on with Eric and Natalia. I'll be out as soon as I know anything."

…………………………..

TBC…


	3. Full Circle

**Title:** Rescue Me

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Based on the original Season 5 Finale where Horatio was supposed to be on a plane with a convict. When the plane crashes in the Everglades, there are memories of an old case ("Golden Parachute") along with a need to get to the plane and Horatio. Will Calleigh and the team be able to make it out to him in time and catch the convict?

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Friendship, Hurt Comfort, Suspense

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 3 "Full Circle"

**Author's Notes: **The lappy has been returned! And hopefully fully fixed…we shall see… Anyways! I have finished "Vendetta" and am currently working on "Promises, Promises" and trying to work my way through that story…but I have all the chapters for all the other Miami stories outlined and just ready to be written!

…………………….

"How long has she been in there?" Frank asked anyone who would answer.

"Too long," Natalia told him.

Calleigh was sitting away from the others on the ground. Eric, Natalia, and Frank were back on the back end of one of the Hummers. She looked down at the ground and realized that she was wearing white pants. She was already covered in it. Sand mixed into dirt, and Calleigh looked back down towards the crash. They could see pieces of the plane sticking up from the ocean from where they were. "Eric," she spoke up. "Do you remember the plane crash we worked in the Everglades years back?" She didn't bother to turn her head and look over her shoulder at him; she merely waited for his response.

"Yeah," Eric responded. "We thought we were looking for bullets."

"But it wasn't bullets that brought that plane down…"

He could tell that her voice was odd. Something was off. It wasn't the Calleigh they were used to. "But there was also a survivor, Calleigh."

"He didn't survive for long…"

"Suicide really doesn't count in this situation," Eric told her. "They just need to act fast."

"We could help."

Frank knew Calleigh just wanted to help, but it looked to him that they had the situation under control. There were tents erected with workstations underneath and they seemed to have divers out and about in the ocean. "They're doing pretty good out there, Calleigh," Frank spoke up hoping his words would show her that things would be okay.

"We could still help them." Calleigh felt so helpless as she sat there. All she could do was watch. She needed to help, to be apart of the investigation. Calleigh couldn't just sit around while people they cared about were out there possibly hanging on for their lives. It was tearing her apart now, even though Alexx was in there on their behalf.

As soon as Alexx appeared, Calleigh pushed herself up to her feet and started off towards her friend. Alexx's expression from where Calleigh was, was already enough to scare her. She stopped a few feet in front of her friend and wasn't even aware that the others had gotten up and were behind her. "How does it look, Alexx?" Calleigh asked.

Pulling in breath, Alexx started to try to formulate what she was going to tell Calleigh or any of the others about what she'd seen. She was tolerant of death…but seeing people she knew lain out on a cold metal table or lain out on a sheet on the ground was not something that she was used to seeing. She had taken time to pull herself together before she had left the line. "I'm afraid the news I have isn't good," Alexx finally spoke up.

"What is it, Alexx?" Eric asked.

"Someone we know," Alexx started, "Is among the dead they have recovered."

"Who is it?" Eric bravely asked putting his arm around Calleigh's shoulders for support.

Her mind shouted who she knew it would be. Alexx would say Jake Berkeley. Horatio was still out there. She held her breath and felt as if her heart had stopped and everything was going on around her in slow motion. She watched as Alexx was going to respond, but Calleigh beat her to it. "It's Jake, isn't it?" she asked flatly.

Alexx stared at Calleigh for a long moment before responding, "I'm afraid it is, Baby…"

"Calleigh—" Eric started to apologize and comfort, but found her pulling away from him and speaking up, cutting him off.

"So, Horatio's still out there," Calleigh said confidently.

"Somewhere," Alexx added with concern for Calleigh. She knew two things were for sure: Calleigh didn't need to be there and that Calleigh wasn't going to make sure she worked it just the same. "Calleigh, Honey, I think we should let the Feds handle this case."

Alexx obviously was crazy. Why would she let Horatio's life be handed over to people who didn't even know or care about him? "I'm not goin' do that," Calleigh said walking past Alexx and towards the tape line.

Alexx hurried after Calleigh, "Honey, you're too close to this…"

"Who else is goin' look after Horatio?" Calleigh asked turning to face Alexx. Horatio had left her in charge, put his faith in her, and Calleigh was determined not to let him down. "He could be hangin' out there waitin' for us…"

She could hear her friend's voice had changed. There was worry, panic, and upset laced her voice. Calleigh's accent had also thickened. "You're right, Honey," Alexx told her knowing that the federal detail there just saw Horatio as another casualty instead of Lieutenant Horatio Caine, their friend. Alexx watched as Calleigh walked back towards the scene line to try to talk her way in. Turning her head, she frowned. "You guys do me a favor and keep an eye on her."

"Already done, Alexx," Eric told her.

……………………….

After the team had gotten past the scene line, Calleigh had asked Alexx if she could see Jake. It had taken a minute, but Alexx had eventually agreed. The Medical Examiner's tent hadn't been set up very well, but it worked enough for the time being. Bodies that had been recovered so far were bagged and numbered. The numbers coordinated with a file that had the information on where it had been located along with pictures. There was a temporary table standing in the middle of the makeshift room to complete it.

"I'm not sure if this is a good idea, Honey," Alexx told her as she knelt down next to the last body bag and looked up at her friend. "Are you sure about this, Calleigh?"

Calleigh nodded numbly as she stared downward at the black body bag. She'd been to hundreds, if not more, posts and autopsies. This one felt different. She watched as it was slowly unzipped. The pale face of Jake Berkeley came into view, his eyes still open. They were looking at her through an unnatural white film. Unprepared for it, Calleigh covered her mouth, "Oh God," she gasped and turned away.

"Calleigh, Honey, I'm sorry…they haven't cleared me to post the bodies, yet. I should have prepared you for this," Alexx quickly apologized and knelt back down closing the closed Jake's eyelids. Calleigh dashing outside was not something Alexx had expected, but followed and watched as Calleigh emptied her stomach outside and tears rolled down her face. Reaching out, Alexx rubbed her back in small soothing circles, "I'm sorry, Calleigh… You feeling any better?"

"Fine…now," Calleigh said spitting to try to get the acrid taste from her mouth. Bringing her hand up, she wiped her tears away and then pulled her hand across her mouth.

"Maybe you should sit down and drink some water," Alexx suggested.

"I'm fine."

The tone sounded cold and unfeeling to Alexx, "Calleigh—"

Calleigh straightened and headed back into the ME's tent. She stared down at Jake; she didn't feel what she thought she would. She had helped that seeing Jake would help her concentrate. She felt as if her heart was missing or empty…

She didn't.

She was relieved more than anything. Calleigh had already known that it would be him. She wasn't shocked, but she did feel a loss. "Do you think he suffered?" she asked looking back over at Alexx. It was something she needed to know.

"From what I've seen," Alexx said, "No."

Calleigh looked back at Jake's face. She'd never seen him look so peaceful. "Good." She pulled in a deep breath before she knelt down and zipped the bag back up. Straightening up, she let out a breath and looked back over at Alexx, "Horatio's still out there."

"I think you should take time to grieve, Baby," Alexx told her. "Let the others look."

"I'll grieve later, Alexx."

"But Calleigh—"

"I'm fine."

……………………

TBC…


	4. Grief

**Title:** Rescue Me

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Based on the original Season 5 Finale where Horatio was supposed to be on a plane with a convict. When the plane crashes in the Everglades, there are memories of an old case ("Golden Parachute") along with a need to get to the plane and Horatio. Will Calleigh and the team be able to make it out to him in time and catch the convict?

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Friendship, Hurt Comfort, Suspense

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 4 "Grief"

**Author's Notes: **okay, so now it's time for me to get to finishing this one…even though I'm supposed to be finishing the missing scenes for "Not All Bad". Seven days! I have seven days to have "Stalked", "Smile", and "Rescue Me" finished!

…………………

The wreckage spread out through the Everglades, on land and in the water. It moved along at the river's pace. It didn't care about crime scene processing or contamination. Horatio Caine and Megan Donner argued over who had jurisdiction. Federal or local. Eric Delko was in a wetsuit and diving gear already in the water with other divers at Horatio's order. Calleigh was checking on what they had already pulled. But Horatio and Megan's arguing didn't go unnoticed by any member of the team. None of them were blind or deaf. Tim was the one who seemed to automatically try to keep the calm within the team.

It was like their plane down case in the Everglades all over again, Calleigh thought as she stared out at the wreckage. She could see the scene without all the people sifting through it. It was like she was staring out at it all on her own. She so badly wanted to see a sign of Horatio…any sign. Instead, she saw nothing.

"Eric, remember you're going to need to double up on antibiotics," Alexx reminded. "The Atlantic can be just as bad as the canals and Everglades."

"Got it," Eric spoke up.

"Hey, Calleigh," Natalia spoke up reaching out and placing her hand on the other woman's shoulder. "You okay?"

Calleigh snapped out of it and turned her head to the woman touching her, "What?"

"You okay?" she asked concerned.

"Fine," Calleigh whispered and then remembered that she was supposed to be going through debris with Natalia. "I just want to find Horatio."

"You know its okay to grieve for someone you love," Natalia allowed.

Calleigh looked back at Natalia, "I didn't love Jake," she told Natalia flatly and moved away from Natalia. She'd dated Jake during their time at the academy and lately, but it had been just that. Only dating. Calleigh didn't love him. She let her head drop and pushed back tears that threatened to fall.

………………………………..

"We found someone!"

The call rang loud and clear and pulled every person from their debris filtering whether it was on land, in the water, or in a rough lab. It was like a dinner bell had rung and no one had eaten in days. It was a mass stampede in the direction of the voice.

"He's alive!"

The addition of the last was enough to bring a smile to Calleigh's face as she hurried with the others. But when she got there and pushed through, her smile fell. It wasn't Horatio. It wasn't even one of the people in charge of the plane or part of the security detail. It was the convict Horatio and Jake had been transporting. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that he was alive and Jake was dead…and Horatio was still out there. Tears pushed, but were unsuccessful. She had to keep it together. "Has he been questioned?" Calleigh demanded quickly and firmly.

"Not yet," one of the FBI agents told her. "He's got to be airlifted."

Calleigh turned her gaze down to the injured James Willmington lying there on the sandy bank. "Have you seen Lieutenant Caine?" Calleigh asked needing to know.

"The red head with those sunglasses?" Willmington asked with a laugh. "He's a joke!"

"Have you seen him?" Calleigh asked him again just as firmly.

"Yeah…DEAD!" Willmington told her and then started to laugh. "And they all deserve it!"

…………………….

Her gut was twisting, and she knew that if she hadn't thrown up earlier that she'd ready to do it now. She hadn't eaten anything since, and she had no plans on doing so. But she had somehow ended up on a break of sorts. She was sitting in one of the tents that had been set up mainly as a locker room area. Two large benches were situated in the middle and large plastic crates were lined up around the edges with people's names on them. They were mostly names of diver's, their clothes were inside. Calleigh was torn on what to think. Was Willmington just joking? Was Horatio dead out there? Was she wrong?

Tears fell down her cheeks as her head dropped into her hands as she thought about what Alexx had said. Was she right? Should she step down and let the others work on it without her? Could she stand standing out on the side lines?

People heading towards the tent alerted Calleigh quickly enough, so that she was able to collect herself and ready herself to exit before they actually were within a foot of the tent. She wasn't ready to grieve…in any way. She needed to find Horatio first.

…………………….

"Alexx," Eric said gathering most of the team together. "Do you think Calleigh's going to be okay?"

"It can't be healthy to keep grief inside," Natalia added.

"I know you guys are worried about her, but Calleigh's dealt with grief in the past," Frank spoke up. Sure, he was concerned, but he wasn't going to make Calleigh stop doing her job.

Eric shook his head, "Yeah, let's think about how much Calleigh's already messed up from losing Speed AND Hagen…and now Jake and possibly—"

"Don't say it," Alexx quickly spoke up. "Horatio is out there…and he's alive."

"Look, we all know that Calleigh's 'I'm fine' response is code for 'I'm far from fine, but leave me alone anyways'," Eric spoke up again. He was concerned about his friend and just wanted to make sure that he was in his own right to be that concerned about her.

"We have to face it," Frank spoke up, "I know none of us don't want to hear it. But the odds of finding Horatio alive out there after all this time isn't good."

Alexx spoke up as tears followed from behind her sunglasses and down her cheeks, "I didn't want to tell you guys this…and I'm not going to tell Calleigh…but." She had to stop and take in a breath before continuing, "Horatio's the only one left unaccounted for. They found the pilot and co-pilot and the last security guard about an hour after they pulled out Willmington."

"And they're going to call it a night soon," Natalia spoke up.

"Time isn't on our side," Eric said quietly.

"We're going to find him," Alexx said confidently. "He's just got to hold on a little bit longer."

……………………….

TBC…


	5. Please?

**Title:** Rescue Me

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Based on the original Season 5 Finale where Horatio was supposed to be on a plane with a convict. When the plane crashes in the Everglades, there are memories of an old case ("Golden Parachute") along with a need to get to the plane and Horatio. Will Calleigh and the team be able to make it out to him in time and catch the convict?

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Friendship, Hurt Comfort, Suspense

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 5 "Please?"

**Author's Notes: **Four days to go!!!! And this story is two chapters away from being completed!

Once the feds had called it a night, almost everyone was kicked out. There were people merely left on site to keep an eye on things and be there in case Horatio decided to walk right up. Calleigh, though, wasn't ready to leave. The feds had insisted the reason she couldn't continue to look was because of safety reasons. They didn't want her walking right into the Atlantic and drowning. She just wasn't ready to go home. She wouldn't be able to sleep. Calleigh wasn't hungry or thirsty. There was no need for her to return home for any reason.

Eric sighed, Frank and Alexx had already left. He was just about to leave with Natalia in the other Hummer when he'd noticed that Calleigh hadn't turned on any lights in her car or on her vehicle. He left Natalia in the Hummer as he walked up along side the dark vehicle. He tapped on the glass of the window gently. He watched as she shoved the key into the ignition and turned it just enough, so that the dash controls glowed and the door controls would work. He waited patiently for the glass to pull down into the door. "You want me to drive you home?" he asked gently.

Calleigh looked up at Eric, "I don't think I'm goin' home."

"You need to rest, Cal," Eric tried to insist gently. "You've had a long day and tomorrow's going to be longer."

"I'd just lie awake in bed," Calleigh whispered. "I wouldn't be able to sleep, Eric." She sucked in breath willing herself not to break down in front of him. "Horatio's still out there."

"We're going to find Horatio," he told her trying to stay strong for her.

"I overheard them before we left," Calleigh stated. "They're not searching for Horatio anymore. They're lookin' for his body…" She knew a lot of time had passed, too many for crash victims, but she wasn't ready to give up hope yet.

"We're not going to give up, though, Calleigh," Eric told her firmly. He leaned against the Hummer's door, "We're going to find him tomorrow. He's got a lot of people watching out for him."

"He's out there alone," she whispered as her voice broke.

"Don't lose hope, Cal," Eric told her and reached in to take her hand and squeezed it a bit. "He's got people working for him in this world and the next. We're going to find him. And he'll be back at the lab in no time."

Calleigh nodded as she tried to think of things the way Eric had painted out, but it didn't stop her from worrying.

"Are you sure you want to stay?" Eric asked. "I can keep you company at least…"

"I think it might be better if I was alone tonight," she whispered.

"Food run?"

She gave him a small smile, "Thank you, but no."

"You need to eat, Cal."

"I'll be alright…you go… Natalia's waitin' for you…" Calleigh told him.

Eric reluctantly nodded, "Alright, stay inside the Hummer, though, okay? No wandering around in the dark?" Once he got a nod from Calleigh he stepped up on the step and reached in and hugged her. "See you in the morning, Cal."

…………………..

TBC…


	6. There

**Title:** Rescue Me

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Based on the original Season 5 Finale where Horatio was supposed to be on a plane with a convict. When the plane crashes in the Everglades, there are memories of an old case ("Golden Parachute") along with a need to get to the plane and Horatio. Will Calleigh and the team be able to make it out to him in time and catch the convict?

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Friendship, Hurt Comfort, Suspense

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 6 "There"

**Author's Notes: **Okay, so I should REALLY be writing my Shakespeare paper on "The Rape of Lucrece" and reading "Henry IV", BUT I'm too tired to read Shakespeare…so…lol…I am working on this…

…………………

Eric pulled up behind Calleigh's Hummer the next morning and parked in place. "Hey, Talia… Let me go and check on Calleigh."

Natalia nodded, "Alright, I'm going to head on down and check to see if Tripp and Alexx are here yet…"

"Thanks," Eric said as he grabbed the coffee and bag from the vehicle as he exited. He watched as Natalia headed down and then headed to the other Hummer. He immediately noticed blonde hair pressed against glass. A smile slipped to his face. She'd fallen asleep. At least she'd gotten SOME sleep, even if it'd been in the Hummer. He shuffled the coffee cup to the hand with the bag. With his free hand he knocked on the window, "Calleigh!"

Groaning, Calleigh pulled away from the window and opened her eyes. She blinked from the bright light invading her green eyes. She turned and glared at Eric, "What are you doin' here?" she asked through the window not happy she'd been woken so rudely. She then decided it would be more polite if she rolled down the window for Eric. She turned the key and then pressed the button on the door once the Hummer was started up.

"If you're not nice then I can't give you coffee and the muffin I brought," Eric teased.

"You're goin' be in more trouble if I DON'T get them," she told him and gladly accepted them. She started to down the coffee immediately letting the hot, bitter liquid warm her from the inside.

Eric smirked, "You look horrible, Cal."

Calleigh felt a bit embarrassed, but pushed it to the back of her mind. "Thank you, Eric…for the coffee…not the comment…" She reached into the bag and broke off a piece of the muffin and stuck it in her mouth.

He looked down towards the site, "Looks like Frank and Alexx are already down there…" Eric spoke up after a minute of silence. He looked back over at Calleigh, who had pulled down the mirror in the Hummer and was fussing with her hair. "Cal, you look fine…"

"I don't want Alexx tellin' me I have to go home…"

Eric frowned, "You should…"

Calleigh turned her head quickly to stare at him, "I can't…" she told him. "Eric—"

"I know," Eric spoke up. "We should get going in a minute…it's about eight… So, if they close us down around six, then we only have ten hours today…"

"We have to find him today," Calleigh told him shoving the bag with the muffin to the passenger's seat.

"Hey, hey," Eric said quickly and opened the driver's side door, "You need to eat that… You didn't eat at all yesterday."

"I had breakfast."

"You lost it."

Calleigh stared at him, "Alexx told you?"

"She's worried, Calleigh."

She shook her head, "I-I was—"

"Cal, you don't have to explain yourself… What you saw was hard, and we're all under stress." He reached out and brushed her cheek a bit, "Eat the muffin…and then we'll go."

"Horatio's out there waiting for us."

………………………

The sun was set high in the blue sky, heaving it's heat down on the crash site. There was a recovery operation going on, the debris being pulled up onto the shoreline in a certain area to be processed later. There were divers in the ocean diving for debris…and Horatio Caine's body.

"We've found someone!"

Calleigh's head shot up and she immediately pushed herself to her feet and broke out into a run for where a crowd was quickly forming. She could see Eric and Alexx were already there. She pushed past a couple people and was stopped by Eric once she broke through and was able to see the body. Tears immediately started to rush down her cheeks. She could feel her chest tighten and hold her breath in at bay.

"He's got a pulse, but we've got to get him air lifted now!"

A small amount of relief rushed through her as she felt herself being hugged by Alexx and Eric. They were speaking, but they only sounded like a muffled background noise to her as she continued to stare at Horatio's lifeless body. He was pale and his body didn't look like it was aligned right. The second Horatio moved, Calleigh pulled free of her friends and to the ground next to Horatio. "Horatio!" she shouted, emotion filling her voice as she tried to keep her tears back, but lost. "We're here…" she whispered as she stroked his pale, damp face gently. She looked up and could see two of the Feds discussing Horatio. She didn't care at the moment, he was found. He was alive.

………………….

The sound of a helicopter heading their way forced Calleigh's eyes from Horatio to the sky. They'd gotten there quickly enough; Calleigh knew that when it involved law enforcement, that it was always double time. Speed records were broken. The copter settled down the beach and dispatched a group of EMTs with a portable gurney.

"Calleigh, we've got to let them look at Horatio," Eric told her as he pulled her away. She could feel her tighten and try to pull away, but that stopped the minute Horatio was transferred to the flat gurney and the EMTs started to look him over. Once the gurney was thrust upward and the group of EMTs started to move him, Eric walked alongside them, "Do you have room in your copter for a rider?" Eric asked.

"We've only got space for one," the EMT responded.

"Calleigh!" Eric shouted and once she was close enough, he pulled her along, "You're riding with Horatio." He turned his attention back to the EMTs, "She's going with you!"

"Got it."

The gurney was loaded and then the EMTs helped Calleigh in. The EMTs loaded and then pulled the copter door shut. She sat where they'd put her and just watched them go to work. They were poking and prodding and hooking him up to things. She pushed tears away, but they were quickly replaced.

They had Horatio.

He was alive.

………………………

TBC…


	7. All that Matters

**Title:** Rescue Me

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Based on the original Season 5 Finale where Horatio was supposed to be on a plane with a convict. When the plane crashes in the Everglades, there are memories of an old case ("Golden Parachute") along with a need to get to the plane and Horatio. Will Calleigh and the team be able to make it out to him in time and catch the convict?

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Friendship, Hurt Comfort, Suspense

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 7 "All That Matters"

**Author's Notes: **final chapter!

……………………

The slow insistent sound started to speed up as he could sense his surroundings more. His eyes slowly opened, but then his lids shut again. He ventured them open once more slowly letting them become acquainted to the light. He stared upward at the sterile white ceiling as the constant beeping factored into his mind. He was in the hospital. He rolled onto his side and let out a groan. What he saw surprised him, but also brought a smile to his face. Beside his bed, in a chair Calleigh was sitting fast asleep. Next to her along the wall was a line of chairs with the rest of his team also asleep. Alexx, Frank, Eric, and Natalia were all there. He shifted a bit more and then noticed that Calleigh was stirring. He stopped hoping not to wake her. He could feel places that he'd obviously broken or strained or sprained or severally bruised. He couldn't move his left leg. He could fell the hard shell of a cast encasing it.

Calleigh reached up and rubbed her face with the palm of her hand, she allowed herself to do so roughly. It made her feel a bit better and woke her up quicker. She felt the hardness in the corners of her eyes being pulled away and scrunched up her face before dropping her hand and opening her eyes. Her green eyes widened and tears started to floor her eyes and drop down her cheeks. "Horatio…" she whispered and found herself flinging herself towards him. She didn't think, it was just an automatic reaction.

A loud groan escaped his lips as her embrace caused him mass pain. It was something he hadn't expected. A gesture so meaningful and loving causing so much pain. He could feel her starting to pull away, but instead, he moved one of his arms to keep her in place. "Don't let go…"

"Never," Calleigh whispered.

"How long have I been out?"

Calleigh sniffled, "The plane went down almost four days ago… You were out there for almost two… We were all so worried," she told him. "I thought you were—"

"I'm just tired," Horatio told her. "How is everyone?" he asked deciding that at the moment his own injuries weren't as important.

Calleigh looked down as she pulled away and settled back in her chair, "We've got Willmington in custody… He's under guard…he sustained injuries also."

He didn't miss how quiet her voice was. He watched her intently, hoping she'd tell him what was wrong. He knew something was wrong.

"Your leg is broken, which probably explains why you didn't come walkin' up and tappin' one of us on the shoulder…"

Horatio just smiled, "As long as I have a good excuse."

"You…and Willmington were the only survivors…"

His mind raced as he thought about who had been with him on the plane. The pilot and co-pilot, the security detail, and Jake Berkeley. His mind stopped then. Jake Berkeley. He'd been so cocky and confident that things would turn out just fine and that he was overreacting. "I'm…so sorry, Calleigh… I know that you and Jake—"

"Right now," Calleigh told him, cutting him off. She reached out and cupped his cheek with her hand and then gently started to stroke it. "Now, you're all that matters… You're safe and you're going to be okay."

"You saved me."

……………………

The End.


End file.
